War Never Changes
by roversfan
Summary: Genji and Mercy have been given the task of finding out more about the Gravel War and the mercenaries involved with it, but with their fragile chronal accelerators and constant explosives around them, will they make it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this, I would like you to all read** **Meeting of the Medic's** [sic] **by Theepicguyisepic1, as I have taken inspiration from it and it is a good story, so without further ado, let me begin.**

"Genji! I see you have arrived." Winston says, pushing his peanut butter out of sight.

"Yes. Why did you call me?" Genji replies.

"Actually," Winston says, pulling out a white device with a blue, glowing core, "I have been asked to find out more about the Gravel War, but I am unable to find much as most of it has been destroyed over the past century. This device here will allow you to travel back in time! I want you to find out as much as you can about the war, the mercenaries and the reason that it is taking place."

"I have no recollection of hearing about the Gravel War, could you please lend me some information?" Genji asks.

"Well," Winston excitedly says, "I do not know very much, but the Gravel Wars took place in the 1970s, between two teams, the RED and BLU, both lead by rival brothers. The brothers hired mercenaries to attempt to assassinate each-other, however,ey both ended up hiring the same 9 mercenaries and they weren't smart enough to hire any more. The teams were both at a constant stalemate, but that is all I know as of now."

"Interesting. Am I to go alone?"

"No, I have made two of these 'chronal accelerators' like the one that Tracer uses, but they are abnormally big as you will be travelling over a century back. You will be partnered with Dr. Ziegler over here." Winston points to Genji's right.

"Hello." Dr. Ziegler introduces herself into the conversation.

"Oh, Mercy, I did not know you were here." Genji sees her.

"Yes. I will make sure that you are unharmed during our trip." Mercy replies

"Thank you doctor."

"So, as these chronal accelerators are around as big as my head, you will store them in a backpack to draw less attention to yourselves, as they are bright, and to be able to carry any more things that you are able to find." Winston informs them.

"Shall we be going?" Genji asks.

"Yes, just take the backpacks here and hold onto your chronal accelerators and I will press this button." Winston answers.

"I am pretty nervous." Mercy says, looking at Genji.

"We will be fine, doctor."

"3, 2, 1." Winston says as he presses the button to activate the travel. Suddenly, Genji and Mercy disappear. "Good luck." Winston says.

 **Yes, I am aware that this was a bit short of a chapter, but I feel like now is a good time to pause.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive support, I will continue and** **attempt to make this longer. If you have not heard of '2fort' before, look it up as this is where the story takes place and you will have a better understanding of what is happening.**

Suddenly, Genji and Mercy appear on a bridge, between two buildings, one building in red, one in blue, obviously showing which side in which. Around them, all they can hear are battle cries. Out of nowhere, a rocket zooms towards the still dazed Mercy.

"Mercy, behind you!" Genji points out. Mercy snaps back into reality and turns around, seeing the rocket coming closer. Genji quickly runs in front and reflects it. Mercy is about to say something, but she gets cut off by a loud sniper bullet, followed by a cry of pain from a voice behind her.

"Quick, jump off!" Genji tells her. Genji jumps off the bridge into the water beneath, and Mercy follows.

"That was not a good way to start... Genji, thank you." Mercy says.

"We look out for each other." Genji replies. "Where do we head now?"

"I only see those two pipes, let's go through... This one, here." Mercy faces the pipe to her right.

"Let's get out of the water." Genji suggests. They tread through the pipes and go up a few steps.

"There are health packs here... Just like there are back in our modern time." Mercy points out.

"You are right, let's take note of that." Genji says, inspecting the kit. Suddenly, they hear a whooshing sound behind them and they turn around to see a man wearing a red balaclava and a red suit. Genji quickly has his shurikens ready, while Mercy steps back, her Caduceus staff raised.

"Oh no." The man says.

"Who are you?" Genji fiercely asks.

"I... Am..." The man says, dragging his words to delay time.

"Be quick about it!" Genji says, frustrated. The man checks his watch.

"Goodbye." The man says, poking his watch and fading. They both stare at what used to be a man.

"Doctor Ziegler, am I hallucinating?" Genji asks, worried.

"No... I saw that as well." Mercy reassures him.

"I think that we need to leave. I do not feel comfortable here." Genji quickly says.

"Let's go." Mercy agrees. "...Winston said that there were nine different mercenaries per team. I guess that was one for the red team."

"You're right." Genji realises. Both Mercy and Genji head up a flight of stairs, taking them to ground level.

"How are we going to find out about the Gravel Wars if we need to hide from everyone?" Mercy asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we will be able to find out them if we enter their base. Seems like this is the blue base. Let's be on the move." The two of them head up a flight of stairs and then head down further.

"It seems this is where they keep their materials. I wonder what they have put in this room." Genji says, slowly walking into the room.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker blares "Red..." And then it pauses. "...In base!"

"Oh no..." Mercy mumbles.

"Shit." Genji says softly. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard. 7 men and one unknown person enter the room, guns facing them. The same whooshing sound from earlier is heard behind Genji, making him turn around. It is the same man from earlier, but wearing a blue suit and balaclava. He has a knife to Mercy's throat and a revolver pointed at Genji.

"Mercy!" Genji yells.

"Genji!" Mercy cries out.

"Shut it or you both die!" The man says. "Who are you?" He yells, fiddling around with his gun.

"My name is Genji and this is Doctor Ziegler. We do not want to cause harm. We are from 100 years in the future and simply want to know what is taking place here." Genji raises his hands in the air, talking quickly without thinking. Everyone in the room pauses, stunned. Genji turns around and sees the complete fear in Mercy's eyes. The man notices, and frees her from his grasp. Mercy runs into Genji's arms, breathing heavy. Genji steps back, stunned, but lowers his hands slowly to embrace her.

"You're okay." Genji whispers to her. "We're okay." He releases her.

"You're not free just yet." The man says. "How do we know that you are not here to try and take us over?"

"Well, if that was our intention, we would have attacked one of you, no?" Genji says, starting to feel confident. "We know so little, it would be foolish to take over a power that we do not know of."

"The cyborg's got a point." A small man says, swinging his scattergun over his shoulder.

"Heavy agrees with babyman." A tall, fat man says, presumably the Heavy.

"Hm. What is in those backpacks of yours?" The balaclava man asks.

"No! They are what we need to return to our time." Mercy answers.

"They will be safer in here, with our intelligence." The man proposes. Genji and Mercy think for a moment, discussing it.

"Okay," Genji finally breaks the silence, "but if anything happens to those bags of ours, there will be consequences." He strokes his dragon sword on his back.

"Uh... Okay." The man answers. Everyone holsters their weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late and the firing of the guns came to a stop. As Genji and Mercy were still exploring in the BLU base, they saw all the soldiers entering.

"Do you just stop battling at night?" Mercy asks.

"Well, although we're trying to kill each other during the day, we still respect each other's rest." A Texan man says. "My name's the Engineer, in case you wanted to know."

"Greetings, Engineer. I just have a question for you; where are Doctor Ziegler and myself going to sleep?"

"Uh... Good question. Let me check in our junk room." He replies.

"That doesn't sound too promising." Mercy says, following the Engineer.

"It sounds pretty filthy, but you can trust me, it's actually a neat place to go if we need to find something that we want to use." The Engineer tells them. He walks through the room, looking for something that could potentially be used to sleep on.

"Bingo." He says, pulling out a mattress and 2 blankets. "Looks clean to me. Now, unfortunately, I don't think that they'll be more in there so you may have to share it between you. Okay, now help me move this thing, would ya?"

"Oh. Yes." Genji says, picking up the mattress with the Engineer, while Mercy carried the blankets. "Where do we take this?"

"The room that we sleep in is next to the intelligence room, and we've hidden it a bit so that we're not murdered in our sleep." The Engineer says.

"Yikes." Mercy responds.

"Eh, we've had no incidents." the Engineer reassures them.

"That's good." Mercy says, sighing with relief. The three of them enter the room. At one end of the room, all 9 beds of all the soldiers can only just fit. In the centre, there is a big round table with chairs on the outside. Near the tables are their lockers, and also near the table are a couple refrigerators.

"Just over in the corner there'll do for now. I'm not your mother so I'd expect ya to be able to make your own bed and everything related."

"Haha, of course." Mercy says. As the Engineer is about to leave, all the BLU team burst through the doors.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep already." He says, turning back around. As all the soldiers are climbing into their beds, Mercy notices that they all sleep with their uniform on.

"Hey, uh, Engineer? I was just curious why you all sleep in your uniform. Isn't it uncomfortable?" Mercy asks

"Well, that's an odd question, but we don't really have much to change into, and plus, I would rather sleep in my uniform than half-naked next to 7 other men." He says.

"I see." She answers.

"Well, I better be heading to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." She ends the conversation. Genji and Mercy lay in the bed, barely touching. After a while, Genji notices that Mercy cannot stay still.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" Genji asks.

"Yes, it's just... My Valkyrie suit is hard to sleep in. You wouldn't mind if I took it off, would you? I mean- I'm still wearing things under it's just-"

"I am fine with it." Genji interrupts her.

"Oh well, thank you, then. I just wondered, how are you able to sleep in your armor? Isn't it claustrophobic?" Mercy asks while taking off her suit.

"No, it is smooth on the inside, it's comfortable. You ask a lot of questions." Genji says.

"You're right, but I am a doctor, and curiosity is good." Mercy defends herself.

"Heh. Right." Genji says, tired. "It has been a big day, and we need rest."

"Yes, of course." Mercy agrees. "Goodnight Genji."

"Goodnight Angela." Genji replies. Within a few minutes, everyone in the room has dozed off.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Genji wakes himself up at around 4:00, not too early, but early enough so that he won't be disturbed. He turns over to look at Mercy, who is sleeping on her side facing him, her lower arm outstretched and holding Genji, and her right hand resting below her head. Genji carefully and softly grasps her hand and moves it over so that he can get out of the bed without waking her. Genji walks a few steps away from the bed, then sits down, legs crossed and meditates. He needed to calm his mind after all the stress that he and Mercy have gone through. Maybe Mercy should be meditating with him. No, the sleep will do her better. As Genji finally cleared his head, he hears a rustling noise behind him, forcing him to turn around.

"So much for meditation." He mutters to himself. He turns around and sees Mercy lifting up her head.

"Mercy, did I wake you? Sorry." He says.

"No, it's fine. This is the most sleep I've had in a while. I got up very early when I was working at the hospital."

"Alright, but you still have time for more sleep. Get some rest, you are on break. Some... Sort of break." He says, trying to meditate.

"Okay then. Well goodnight, I guess." She says. Finally, Genji is able to clear his mind. Soldiers get up at around 4:30, so he should have time.

Half an hour later, a bugle plays extraordinarily loud, ringing in the ears of Mercy and Genji, but not to the soldiers. They're used to it. They jump out of their beds and stretch, then run out.

"Do you eat?" Mercy interrupts the big one, Heavy, as she puts back on her suit. "Heavy eat on battlefield." He replies, and a small man from Boston steps infront.

"I steal the fat guy's sandwiches." He says, brushing his shoulders, acting overly 'cool'.

"That's..." Mercy says.

"Oh- Don't worry. I know." He flicks his gun over his shoulders and smiles, and then he hears his name being called. "Adios." He says, and salutes with two fingers, then runs at the speed of light away.

"These soldiers remind me of other people." Mercy says.

"I agree." Genji says.

"Tracer, Pharah, Junkrat, Torbjorn, Widowmaker... Well, there's me as well."

"Nothing's changed." Genji says softly.

"We mustn't look at that now. Today is a new day and we need to find something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your support. Please leave a review, as it makes me happy and eager to continue.**

Mercy and Genji left the room and checked to see if their backpacks were still there, and sure enough, they were. Going upstairs, they both saw a sign that said 'spawn room.'

"Let's see what this is about." Genji says as they walk inside. They see cabinets with health packs and ammo in it.

"Interesting." Mercy says. All of the sudden, one of the blue team appears in the room.

"Agh! How did you get here?" Genji asks.

"I just blew me self up! Ha ha ha!" A Scottishman says, taking a sip of whiskey.

"They... Also have a respawn mechanic, like we did in the future."

"Wait, if we didn't take part in this war when it started, I doubt we'll respawn." Genji says, fearing.

"You- You're right... We need to be exta careful." Mercy says.

"Angela... Be safe." Genji says.

"And you, too, of course." She replies, but not in her bright tone. They leave the spawn room, and turn left to find them self on some sort of balcony, and see a sniper. The sniper turns and looks at them.

"G'day mate." He turns and says.

"Uh, hello." Genji replies.

"I'm the sniper and-" Suddenly the sniper ducks as a loud gunshot sounds. He turns and looks at the bullet hole in the wall behind him. "Bloody hell." He says, readying his sniper and taking a shot, following a loud scream of 'Aaarghh!' On the other side of the map. "Sorry, now's not the time for a tea-party." He says, scoping.

"Okay then." Mercy says awkwardly. They both decide to head back to where they came from, but right as Genji turns the corner, he feels a sharp pain in his leg. He looks down and sees that a wooden arrow pierced his leg, and blood was dripping down from where the arrow had hit. He falls and yells.

"Argh! Mercy!" He calls out, crawling behind cover. Mercy turns and covers her mouth before running over to him to give him aid.

"It's only a wound in the leg, you'll be fine." She quickly says. She grabs the arrow and snaps it, causing Genji to cry out once more. She pulls out the arrow and then grabs her Cadaceus staff and applies it to Genji. Slowly, the wound regenerates. When Mercy sees that it has finished, she wrapped her arms around Genji, who was still sitting.

"Genji, you scared me so much." She says softly.

"Angela...I-" Genji cuts himself off. They sit for awhile, embracing eachother, before Mercy decides that they need to go. She stands up, and helps Genji up.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Genji says.

"Like you said, we look out for eachother." Mercy replies. "You saved my life yesterday. Doing my job is the least I can do." Genji stands up and shakes off the numbness in his leg.

"Angela, you're very sweet." Genji says.

"Aww, stop it." Mercy says, smiling at him. Now that they were partnered together, Genji wanted to get to know her. Genji tilts his head at the doorway on their right, suggesting that they should go. Knowing what happened last time they took a left, they decide to avoid that direction. The duo head down the stairs and turn a corner. They see a huge blue sentry, a teleporter and a dispenser. Genji reflects all the bullets and rockets being fired at him until he realises he's not being shot at.

"Well, g'morning to ya too. Yeah, since you're not registered as a BLU team member or a RED team member, you're recognised as a part of the environment." The engineer says. "Well... I guess that means the other team's sentry won't recognise ya either. That could come in handy." Mercy and Genji take in this information. Maybe they would need it.

"Right now, Genji and I are looking for something to eat. Would you have anything?"

"I've got bacon. And plenty to share." Engineer says, handing them both a piece. They both take it and thank him.

"Well, Mercy and I should get going. We still have a lot to look at." Genji says. They leave the little underpass. When they are alone, Genji takes the bacon and examines it with his two fingers.

"Don't you want yours?" Mercy asks. "It's not that bad."

"I... Don't know." He replies. He picks off sons of the slightly overcooked bits of the bacon. "Ramen would be nice." He says. Mercy smiles. Genji takes off a part of his face plate that covers the mouth. Mercy sees the rough scratches and it reminds her of how they first met, when he was near death. Genji takes a small bite of his food and groans.

"I'm not sure if I like it." He says. "It's... Crisp and crunchy. Not really my taste."

"Oh... We'll find you something. If you don't want it, then I'm always here." She says, chuckling.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to eat it, so you should." Genji says, handing his food to Mercy.

"Thanks." She says, smiling. Mercy feels that she can act more casual around Genji than she used to be. She never knew what it felt like to have a casual conversation with a fellow partner, especially when they were both mercenaries.

"Do you still have to eat with your... New body?" Mercy asked him.

"Well, hunger is like a pain. I don't need to eat, but the longer I put it off, the more that I ache." Genji replies.

"Oh, I see..." Mercy says, giving him a look of sympathy. She felt guilty, like she could have done better with his body.

"Genji... I- I feel guilty." She says.

"What have you done to feel guilty?" He asks.

"It's..." She hesitates. "You. I feel I could have done better on your body but you were slipping away so fast and I wanted it to be a good life for you with a body that you hadn't experienced yet but I needed to save your life first and it's-" Genji stops her, with a kiss. She didn't realise that his mask was still off. Genji's lips were warm in comparison to his armour, and she was being sucked in by his embrace. She was no longer stressed, she felt peace. Slowly, he pulled out.

"Angela, you were the only person on this Earth capable of performing the miracle of saving my life. You did a perfect job, and I cannot stop thinking about what you have done- I cannot stop thinking about you." Genji speaks softly.

"Genji..." She says.

 **That was an eventful chapter. Have a look at our cutest couple.**


End file.
